


those words every girl wants to hear

by seasparks



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, luz can say fuck but chooses not to, this is how you can tell her and akko littlewitch apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28436412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasparks/pseuds/seasparks
Summary: There's something Amity has never heard Luz say, even after a year of dating, but she's always been too anxious to bring it up.Until now.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 127





	those words every girl wants to hear

Amity paced back and forth in the Owl House's living room, waiting for Luz to come downstairs. She had an important question for Luz that she had waited far too long to ask, and finally, after a year of dating, she was ready.

She just hoped it wouldn't change everything between them.

"Heya, Ames!" Luz called from the stairs, "How's my favorite witch doing toda— _aaaaugh, Bump's breath, that hurts!_ " Her greeting was cut short when she stepped on a lego brick that someone—probably King—had left on the stairs. She hopped the rest of the way down, clutching her foot in both hands and the handrail with neither.

Amity saw her chance.

She leapt on it.

"Luz, can you even _say_ 'fuck'?"

"Of course I fucking can!" Luz said without missing a beat, having somehow arrived safely at the bottom of the stairs.

Amity's jaw dropped. She had to go to the couch and sit down. "...huh," she finally said after a long pause. "Then why don't you? I think this is the first time I've heard you say it."

Luz shrugged. "Don't wanna?" she said with a hint of a smirk on her face. "Why would I bother with the same ol' boring swears when I can make up new and exciting ones, anyway?" She limped over to the couch and plopped down next to Amity.

Amity raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Do tell."

"It's hard to do on the spot!" Luz complained. "But, well...for example, I accidentally slept in this morning, and when I noticed the time I could have gone all, 'Oh shit!' or 'Oh fuck!' or whatever, but instead I went, like, 'I have plans with Amity! Oh cramity!', which I personally think is a lot cooler and more attractive than normal swearing." She winked and threw finger guns at her girlfriend.

"I'm glad _someone_ thinks so, at least," Amity teased, but she knew it was obvious from the doofy smile on her face and the way she was looking at Luz that she found it absolutely adorable.

_I love her so much._

_Wait._

_Oh no._

Amity remembered a second thing she wanted to say to Luz that she had been suppressing for...well, almost a year, now.

_I'm in love with..._

"...Noce _damn it_ ," she muttered out loud.

"Yeah, just like that!" Luz said, then reached over and patted her on the head. Upon noticing the sudden faraway look in Amity's eyes and frowned. "What's the matter, Ames?"

Amity jerked upright. "N-nothing! I'm Ames! I-I mean, I'm great!" she rambled, then made incoherent Amity noises until she ran out of air. After taking in a few deep gasps of air, she slumped over. "It's not a bad thing, Luz. Just...I realized something that took me by surprise."

Luz tentatively put her arm around Amity's shoulders. Amity leaned against her, and Luz gave her a little squeeze. "You don't have to, but you can talk to me about it if you want, _querida_."

Amity nuzzled into Luz's shoulder, trying to work up the courage to say something scary to Luz for the second time that day. _I can do this. I can do this. No matter how this goes, I am good enough, and I am allowed to have feelings._

Finally, she turned her head slightly toward her girlfriend and whispered, barely audible, into her ear.

"I love you, Luz."

"I love you too," Luz replied immediately. "Does that mean you want to talk about...uh, Ames? You've got a heck of a death grip, there."

Sure enough, Amity realized she had taken Luz's hand in her own in a grip so firm that her fingernails were probably going to leave marks. "S-sorry...I just didn't expect..." she said, loosening her grip.

"Didn't expect what?" Luz asked, tilting her head. "For me to offer my wonderful, amazing girlfriend all the support and devotion I can muster?" Her tone was teasing, but her eyes were worried.

Amity shook her head. "Y-you said...you l-love me, too..." she stammered.

"Well yeah, duh! It's not like we haven't—" The realization dawned on Luz that, in fact, it _was_ like they hadn't said 'I love you' to each other before. For once, the human chatterbox was at a loss for words.

Amity let go of Luz's hand, anxious about what her silence might mean. "Y-you can take it back, if you want..." she stammered. She could feel tears building up in her eyes, and she willed herself not to let them out.

Luz wrapped her other arm around Amity and pulled her close. "Of course I don't want to take it back," she said, her voice gentle but urgent, "I love you, I love you _so much,_ Amity, you have no idea, I'm so sorry this wasn't more romantic, I just...I thought it was so obvious that I forgot we hadn't said it yet, I guess."

Amity couldn't help but laugh. "Luz...I'd say this is pretty romantic right now, wouldn't you?" she said while wrapping her own arms around her girlfriend and returning the hug.

Instead of responding, Luz planted a soft kiss on Amity's forehead.

Her anxiety gone, her questions answered, all Amity felt was an overwhelming sense of peace and security. She nuzzled closer to Luz and, delirious with joy, mumbled the first thought that came to mind.

"Holy cramity..."

**Author's Note:**

> this was a brief scene that we came up with for a **different** Owl House fic that we started writing for stillinbeta, but scrapped because it didn't really fit in that fic. Then we scrapped that fic, too, but it still didn't fit in Unjust Desserts, so...here it is!
> 
> originally we were going to try to make this exactly 597 words long to get our total AO3 word count to exactly 69,000, but alas, we realized it needed to be longer, and we didn't want to compromise an idea we're super proud of just for the memes.
> 
> still live for 69,420 though, so there's still hope that our memes won't remain dreams. only time will tell...


End file.
